A new love rises
by swfanforlife
Summary: Its been 3 years since Ashoka was assigned to Anakin as his padawan.. hes 21 and shes 18 years old. They are assigned to protect Padme and Ashoka's Jelousy rises... will a new love be able to confront problems and sceret pasts allow it to rise forevr?
1. the mission

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**Introduction: at Courusant, Anakin and his padawan Ashoka were getting their new mission from the Jedi Council…**

"Anakin you and your padawan to Alderaan will go" Yoda said

"Master, may I ask why?" Anakin said with confusion on his face.

"Senator Amidala meet and accompany her during her meeting with Demitri ruler of Alderaan the purpose of this mission is." Yoda responded

When Anakin heard this he automatically said "Yes, master we will leave immediately, Come on Ashoka lets go we have no time to waste"

They bowed respectfully and left the Grand Council Room… Ashoka on the other hand did not take the mission as excited as her master.

_Why are we always assigned to protect that annoying senator? Can't she protect herself? _Ashoka thought.

Anakin had sensed she was upset so he asked her: "Ashoka are you okay I sense you are upset?" he asked her

"I'm fine master just nervous" she lied hoping he believed her "Are you sure?" Anakin asked still concerned "you know you can tell me anything".

"Master, I'm just nervous really and thank you for telling me I can tell you anything." she said as she smiled at him.

He was about to insist that SOMETHING was wrong with her when Rex showed up and informed: "General, the ship is ready for boarding" he said

"Thank you rex we will be there shortly" Anakin said but saw that his padawan was already next to Rex on her way to the ship (which they had called Atria)

I hope Ashoka is really okay, she's not her usual snippy- self since we got the mission, but anyways we have to go, and on the bright side I get to see my beautiful wife Padme. Anakin thought as he caught up to Ashoka and boarded the'" Atria"

2 Hours later….

Anakin was trying to see if he could access Ashoka's thoughts when….

"General, we are ready to land" Rex said

"Thank you rex", he said when he noticed Ashoka looking at the beautiful landscape of Alderaan form a window. He walked up to her. "Ashoka please focus more on the mission than on the landscape"Huh, Oh yes of course master… umm Master, Senator Amidala is on the Ship"Just as ashoka had finished her sentence anakin saw Padme was walking toward them.

"Hello Anakin, um who is this?" She asked pointing at Ashoka

"Oh, this is my padawan Ashoka Tano…..she's been with my 3 years counting today actually. Padme's face turned serious... and anakin noticed it so he asked if something was wrong, automatically changed her face, smiled and said " No Ani nothing is wrong everything is okay because im with you the love of my life" With that Anakin took her in his arm and kissed her passionately. After the kiss he relased her from his grasp and left to fin Ashoka just like that no "goodbye" or " I love you". That made Padme **Very **suspicious... did Anakin feel anything for Ashoka... even if he did she would be gone fast before he COULD. But she had to meet Demtiri for their meeting so she just left and headed for Alderaan Palace.


	2. The betrayal

**HEY! SO HERES THE SECOND CHAPPIEE... BUT FIRST I WANNA THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS REVIEWED ON MY STORY THANKS GUYS! =) HOPE YOU ENJOY IT...( padme turns evil in this story so sorry fr any padme fans that read this)**

"I need to get rid of her.. that.. that anyoying little padawan! shes a threat to my relationship with Anakin" padme thought to herself as she reached the palace Balcony where Demitiri was waiting for her.

" Padme, wlcome! Im thankful that you could come and visit me and get away from those JEDI." his smile turning into a scowl when he said "jedi".

" Demitiri, im going to get to the reason of my visit, Anakin has a padawan and she is a.. threat to my relationship with Skywalker. so i need you to make her you know.. Dissapear" she said

"Hmmm... That will be very easy to do and you do not want anyone thinking you could of done anyhing, is that correct?" he asked

"Of course! Anakin needs to think it was an accident no more " she answerd her tone dark.

"Well, consider it done, my love". Demitiri said pulling Padme in for a kiss.

**MEANWHILE... ON THE BEACH...**

Anakin and Ashoka were setting up camp, ofcourse Anakin was still worried that something was wrong with his padawan since she had followed every order without asking" why"or making other kind of snippy he decided to ask once more maybe she would answer his question. He walked towards ashoka... "Hey, snips are you okay?" he asked

"Yes Master in fine, didnt you ask me that already today?" she asked...

"Ummm. yeah i did im.. never mind finish setting up camp im going to check on senaor amidala." he said as he walked toward the palace.

**AT THE PALACE (AGAIN ALMOST SUNSET)**

Anakin was walking towards the balcony after a servetn informed hm that Padme and Demitiri were still there... "Sena... Padme!1 What is the meaning of this!" he asked in shock as he saw HIS wife kissing Alderaan's ruler

"Ani.. I... please forgive me!" Padmed said her face pale with terror.

Anakin walked towards her, his face close to tears...

" What? You want me to forgive you! Padme, i trusted you i..i LOVED you and i guess you forgot about that... he cut his sentance short as he walked towards Demitri and punched his face sending him to the ground... " I'll NEVER forgive what yu did.. you Betrayed me!.. and here.. he dropped his wedding ring ( nobody knew about).. keep it i Dont want it anymore!" he walked away crying...

Back at the beach, Ashoka finished setting up camp, saw that the sun was almost setting and wondered where her master could decided to go find him at Alderaan walked for about 10 minutes when she saw her master wonderful image on the balcony. "Master Sky..." Thats all she could say untill she saw him and the senator hugging? Her heart was broken... she ran off crying herselef.

**AT THE BALCONY...**

"Anakin, no please we can work this out!" Padme said crying

Anakin pushed her away and said " DON'T you understand?, we are DONE, I DONT WANT ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU PADME AMIDALA I HATE YOU! Now if you excuse me I'll leave and give you two some privicy!" he stormed off...

He reached the beach it was nightfall now and saw ashoka and sensed she was deeply sad.

"Snips, you okay..." he asked stroking her shoulder

Ashoka didnt answer she was too mad, sad and confused. All she did was walk away into her tent

"Ashoka, please answer me!, im worried about you!" he said

_SURE NOW HE'S WORRIED ABOUT ME, AFTER HE GOES SEE THAT.. THAT SENATOR _Ashoka thought. After this she just said " Master, i repeat for the 100th time today.. im okay just tired so if you excuse me i want to get some sleep we are leaving for corusant early tommorow."

Anakin jsut stood there looking out at the ocean.. trying to get all his emotions in check, and his mind drifted towards Padme... after a while he decied that thinking about her was the worst thing he could do. He walked into his tent and went to sleep. Tomorow he had to give a mission report to the council and wanted to be well rested and calm.

**SOO...THAT WAS THE SECOND CHAPTER SORRY FOR THE FAST AND BAD ENDING , I COULDN'T THINK WHAT ANAKIN COULD DO OH WELL I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT. SO, READ & REVIEW.**

** LIVE AND LAUGH =)**


	3. Ashoka!

**HEY GUYS! SORRY I TOOK A LONG TIME TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTER.. BUT SCHOOL SATRTS FOR ME IN ON THE 16TH SOO IM PRETTY BUSY. BUT ANYWAYS HERE'S THE 3ND CHAPTER AND FOR ANYONE THAT LOVED MY EVIL TAKE ON PADME WELL... THERES MORE OF HER ! *EVIL SMILE* I THINK THIS IS GOING TO BE ONE OF THE LONG CHAPTERS.**

When Anakin woke up he went to pack all his things and as he did a smal necklace fell from his backpack. He picked it up and saw it it was a necklace that Padme had given him it was beautiful. He started to cry and he threw the necklace into the ocean that was close from where he was standing. " Master?, hey Skyguy are you okay?" Ashoka said.

Anakin wiped his tears with the back of of his hand and faked a smile as he turned to Ashoka and said " Yeah Snips im fine now lets head for Corusant." he said and Ashoka. She started to walk ahead while he finished packing.

"Okay master lets go, Master? I sense we... She ingnited her lightsaber and took a defense stand.

Anakin sensed a disturbance and did the same, " Ashoka, be very careful, we might have some company.. the BAD type."

Ashoka sensed someone that was very strong with the dark side... then she appeared.

" Hello, padawan. Did your little master leave his pet alone" she asked with a evil smirk on her face. " I guess it will be easy to get rid of you without having your master to protect you!"

Ashoka ignited her light saber and said " My master may not be here but he has taught me enough to defea leeches like you". She ran towards Asajj and was about to clash her lightsaber to hers when Something grabbed her and dropped her on the hard dirt. She felt her side sting in pain and she yelled.

Anakin was finishing to pack his stuff when he heard Ashoka scream. Ashoka.. She's in trobule! He dropped his backpack and ran as fast as he could. "Ashoka? Where are you?" he yelled he couldn't sense her at all. She screamed a loud painful scream, he ran faster, and when he reached her he saw Asajj and Count Dooku with his lightsaber VERY close to her neck. " Oh, Skywalker im glad you came to see me kill your adored padawan." Dooku said.

" No, I will not let you harm her not over my dead body" Anakin said with an ignited light saber in his hand. Ashoka was not about to let Anakin give up his life for her. " Master... don't... die for me" thats all her she could say before she was thrown into a tree and went unconscious. "Ashoka!" he ran towards Dooku but before he reached him he disappeared.

No he got away.. wait.. Ashoka! He went to where she lay unconcious. He suddently felt a pang of guilt.. but that was not important, He needed medical help for Ashoka. He talked into his com-link " ObiWan com Its my fault, if i had gone with her she wouldnt of run into dooku and his apprentice and she would of... his tears cut him off in" ... Obi wan answered " Anakin, what is worng you sound like you have been crying?"

"Ashoka is... shes hurt, shes unconscious but breathing." Plese bring a medical ship to Aldderaan.. immediately! Skywalker out." He noticed he was still holding Ashoka, " Ashoka, help is on the way everything is going to be okay."

**SO THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 3 HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT. **

**REVIEW PEOPLE, REVIEW! =)**


	4. The Change

**HEY GUYS! FIRST OF ALL I WANNA THANK EVERYONE THAT HAS BEEN FOLLOWING THE STORY AND REVIEWING. SO, SCHOOL STARTS TOMOROW FOR ME SO I MIGHT NOT BE UPDATING AS FAST ( KINDA SLOWLY) AS I SHOULD SO SORRY ABOUT THAT. BUT HERES THE 4TH CHAPTER**.

Back on Alderaan, Anakin was with the sitll unconcius Ashoka in his arms, Anakin was so guilt ridden he couldnt think on anything but how Ashoka, his beloved padawan was severly hurt because of him. " Snips, im so sorry if i had been there with you... he sighed.. he couldnt say anything more he started to cry again. All of the sudden a big ship apeared, and landed on the coast of Alderaan.

Obi wan ran out of the ship and ran towards Anakin and Ashoka. " Anakin, come on we need to get her on the ship, so she can get helped as soon as possible" he said putting a hand on Anakin's shoulder. Anakin stood up with Ashoka in his arms and started to walk then run to the medical ship, Obi wan was right by his side. When they both reached the ship, they put Ashoka in a small white room. A medical droid came to bothe of them and said " Only one of you may come in". Obi wan looked at Anakin and said " I'll go, Anakin when they are done examing Ashoka i will come and inform you of what happened". He walked in the room the droid in front of him.

**1 HOUR LATER**:

Anakin was close to making a hole on the metal floor, he was so nervous and anxious to know what was wrong with Ashoka. "Ugh, I can't wait any longer!" He walked towards the room and Obi wan came out with a sad face. " Anakin... i dont know how to tell you this but...

Anakin was more worried now " Obi wan.. Master please tell me what is wrong with Ashoka" he said. Obi wan motioned him to sit down on the chair that was to his right, Anakin sat down. "Master? What is wrong"? Obi wan finally responed and said " Ashoka was severly injured, most of her injuries were to her head and her abdomen it seems that dooku and Ventress hit her pretty hard. Thank to that she is in a coma, Anakin".

He went numb, Ashoka was in a coma. He ran straight to the room, he saw her she looked so pale like she was dead. But she also look beautiful, like a angel. Anakin turned to Obi Wan " Master, i want... no i need to stay with Ashoka untill she wakes up, I feel like it is my duty". Obi wan smiled and nodedd in agreeement " Of course Anakin, I must leave there is somethings I need to do, excuse me". Anakin said goodbye and went to the window where he saw the cold dark space... days pased and Anakin was still with Ashoka who was still in a coma. it was 5 days after her encounter with Dooku and Ventress. He was so tired and decided to take a nap on the chair that he had put close to Ashoka.

**HOURS LATER.**

Anakin woke up and he remembered his padawn was in a coma! He quickly went to Ashoka's bed,_ Oh Ashoka, please wake up, I need my best Padawan by my side to beat the "seppies" like you call them._ he thought to himself as he stroked her face. He noticed he had the necklace his mother have him before he left with Qui Gon to begin his training. _Mother what I would give to have you with me right now, nothing is right my Beloved Padme betrayed me now my padawan is close to death. _His thouhgts were cut short by the mechanical voice of a droid.

" Sir, we need to run some tests on the paitent we need to make sure her brain didnt recive TOO much damage" his voice softened like if he had some feelings. " Of course, I'll go out of the room" he walked out and stared at them through the big glass window that was the wall of the room. Anakin was a nervous wreck, all he could think about was Ashoka, Ashoka and Ashoka. The medical droid appeared once again, "Sir, i have some bad news . The paitant's vital signs are terrbily low, it looks like she will not survive. Im sorry." that is all he said and left.

Anakin fell to the ground, _no Ashoka can't die! First I lose my mother, my wife betrayes me and now Ashoka is going to die? She can't... I... I love her!... Wait. Anakin what are you talking about? You cant love her, it is against the jedi code. Anyways it is not like Ashoka feels anything for you. __**AND**__ she is a tourgutan __**NOT **__a human, the only way you will be able to marry her is if she was... human. _He felt like he had an idea, what if he could change Ashoka into a human, she could survive and he had the chance to express his love for her and maybe just maybe she will love him back. He had to change her now!

He went back into the room, how will he change her? Anakin felt a hugw surge from the force and went to Ashoka's bed, put his hand above her body and concentrated and let the force flow through him and Ashoka. He could feel her tourtugan side going away... the force went away. He opened his eyes and gasped in amazement, he had done it Ashoka was Human and very beautiful.

"M... aster, Anakin" Ashoka said very softly but it was understandable. She was awaking slowly, after 2 minutes she stareted to see a white room and instanly got scared. " Master! where are you?" she yelled with her eyes wide open. Anakin who was staring into the window again, stood up and went to Ashoka and said " You are at the medical ship, you were in a coma but everything is allright now."

" Wow," Ashoka rose her hand to check if she had any marks and saw a light caramel colored arm and screamed in shock. "Master, what is wrong with me?

" Aanakin went to her and said " Aashoka you are a human. It was the only way to save you"

**Hey so that was the 1st part of the chappie hope u like it. r&r**


	5. I love You  Part 1

**HEY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME BUT SCHOOLS BEEN HARD AND THEN I HAVE BEEN SICK ALL THIS WEEK BUT I AM FINALLY FEELING BETTER TO TYPE THIS AND I AM GOING TO BASE IT ON A DREAM I HAD LAST NIGHT... TRUST ME ITS GONNA BE WEIRD BUT OH WELL ... SOOOO I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT =)**

"What? I..im human, how did this happen?" Ashoka asked with shock and happiness on her face.

"Well I don't know how It happened but I just felt the force flow through me and then well I turned you in to a very beautiful young woman." Anakin said storking Ashoka's face.

"But why master, why did you do it?" Ashoka asked wondering the reason. All of the sudden Anakin came closer to Ashoka grabbed her face and kissed her passionatly. He stopped and said " That's why... I love you Ashoka".

Ashoka was parted in two ways, first she thought she was dreaming because she had just heard the words she always wanted to hear and then what she.. what her master was feeling was against the jedi code. Then she said something, not said yelled it to her master " What in the world are you thinking? We can not have these types of feelings it is against the jedi code".

Anakin gave her a hurt yet understanding look and said " I know that, but I can't help it Ashoka... I truly do love you". He reached out for her hand but she pulled it back.

" Master, i understand what you feel because... i LOVE YOU TOO." she said but she felt embarssed like she was a little kid again. Anakin had the Hugest smile on her face and kissed her again. " I always hoped you would say that snips."

" Um Master, if you dont mind. Can I have a mirror? I want to see my new self". Automaticly he handed her a mirror " Here, look at yourself all you want okay?" that is all he said and then stepped out and headed somewhere Ashoka did not know but right now she didn't care.

She grabed the mirror and saw a refelection she did not recognize it was a girl, a beautiful girl with a light honey complexion, brown eyes and dark brown hair. Wow this was her, she was Ashoka Tano. " I'm Beautiful,thanks to my wonderful master".

Hours later, Ashoka was asleep tired from looking at herself so much that day. She hoped she could leave the medical bay and return to fighting the seppies with her master... but that will be another day.

SOO... YOU LIKE? I really think its kinda wired but then again maybe you guys won't.

SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL... LIVE AND LAUGH =)


	6. I love you Part 2

**HEY GUYS SO FIRST OF ALL I RECEVIED TWO REVEIWS FROMUNKNOWN PEOPLE SAYING THAT I HAVE BAD SPELLING WHICH I DO BUT OH WELL... WHAT CAN WE DO. AND ANOTHER ONE SAYING THAT MY CHANGING ASHOKA TO A HUMAN IS IMPOSSIBLE BUT IT MY SOTRY AND I WANTED HER TO BE HUMAN SO IF THEY DONT LIKE MY STORY WELL HELLO? DONT READ IT! ( YEAH IM MAD...)**

**BUT ANYWAYS SORRY FOR MY LITTLE BREAKDOWN LOL =) HERE IS THE NEWEST CHAPTER. **

Ashoka was deeply asleep when a dream came upon her...

_they were in a battle in a planet that seemed like _ryloth_.. Anakin was fighting right beside her, when he disappeared. "Master?, where are you? She asked panic coming upon her, all of the sudden she heard a scream that sounded just like her adored master. She ran and ran 'till she found her master lying on the ground his face twisted in pain. "Ashoka" he said his breathing ragged and shallow, "Always remember that I love you... my snippy padawan". With that his eyes closed and he was gone Anakin Skywalker was DEAD. _

" Anakin!" she yelled as she woke up with the sheets stuck to her body with sweat... Anakin who was in the room the droids had given him heard Ashoka scream and automatically ran to her room. He found her curled up sobbing. He walked to her and said " Snips, what's wrong? Why are you crying, did you have a nightmare?" he said hugging her .

Ashoka looked at Anakin her eyes red " Yes...and w..we were in battle then you disappeared and when I found you, you said you loved me and died..." she started to cry again... "you died Anakin! in my arms. It was horrible."

Anakin felt helpless, all he could do was hug her and tell her everything was alright. So that's what he did. " Ashoka shh... everything is okay. It was just a dream, I'm here and ill always will be here with you, I promise". Then he took her face in his hands and puled her in for a kiss. Ashoka forgot all about her dream and melted in his arms. " Thank you for helping me feel better" she said with a smile on her tear streaked face. " Not a problem, snips" Anakin said. Then in came a medical droid and told them that Ashoka was 100% recovered so she was free to leave. Ashoka deiced to change into the extra clothes she had, then Anakin's com link beeped and ObiWan's voiced filled the room.,Anakin stepped out of the room. " Anakin, I have bad news Obi wan said... "the council is waiting for you and Ashoka, I do not know how but they found out about your relationship." 'There is a ship outside the medical bay waiting for you both, I will be there also." "Anakin I am sorry" that is all he said. Anakin was filled with worry and rage who could have known?

' Ashoka, we need to go to the council... They know.' he said in a low voice.

Ashoka looked at him and said " I know, I heard what Master Kenobi said", "well I guess we should be going" she said. Then she stood up, took Anakin's hand and they started to walk to the landing bay where they would go to see the Jedi council.

**OH NO! THEY FOUND OUT... HOW? SOMETHING SMELLS LIKE A CERTAIN HEART BROKEN AND REVENGED FILLED SEANTOR HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE COUNCIL FINDING OUT! WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER... BUT I WILL BE NICE AND GIVE A PREVIEW. (OH I FORGOT THE TITLE WILL BE: THE WORST DAY OF THEIR LIVES) **

Anakin and Ashoka reached the landing bay, where Obi wan stood waiting for them. Ashoka did not look at him but just seperated from Anakin's grasp and walked to the ship hoping she would cry again. Anakin on the other hand, looked at his master and said " Hello. So, I guess I will be exiled from the Order huh?" his voice was so low Obi Wan berly heard him. All he could say was " I hope not, Anakin" Then they both walked to the ship and got on. It was the beigning to the worst day of Anakin and Ashoka's lives.

**SO READ AND REVIEW. P.S I WILL NTO RESPOND TO MEAN AND RUDE REVIEWS **

- Swfanforflife 3


	7. The Worst Day of their Lives

SO DID YOU LIKE THE PREVIEW? I HOPE YOU DID... SO I FELT THIS STORY NEEDED A BIT MORE DRAMA, AND I LOVE DRAMA IN STORIES. SOO YEPP MORE DRAMA. DRAMA,DRAMA, DRAMA ( YEAH M NOT FUNNY). BUT ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEWEST CHAPPIE =)

Anakin got on the ship and sat next to Ashoka. " Snips, ( he laughed because she was a young woman now but he still called her by her nickname) I know I should not tell you this but it is better that you know now than later... he sighed... it is possible well almost 100 percent sure that the council will exile me from the order."

" What? No! That cant happen I still need someone to finish my...Anakin cut her off "shh, Ashoka, its better not to think about that.. I shouldn't have told you" that all he said because he felt a knot in his throat and he was not going to cry in front of Ashoka.

Obi wan came in and said that they were here... he looked at them both with sad eyes, he knew their romance was wrong but he cared for them both. Ashoka and Anakin stepped out of the ship and started to walk toward the council building.

They were both quiet until they reached the room and were summoned inside. There sitting down were all the council members including Obi Wan. Master Yoda spoke " Padawan Tano, Master Skywalker, the consequences of your actions you know" his voice felt like knifes to Anakin and Ashoka.

" Even though, To carry out the sentence, hard it is, rules the Jedi Order has and respected be they must"

Master Windu cut Yoda off and said " Ashoka, may you please step out for a moment? We wish to speak to Anakin alone." Ashoka looked at Anakin, pleading with her eyes to let her stay, but Anakin just nodded and said " Go snips, I will be out soon I promise". Ashoka nodded back to him and went outside.

After Ashoka left, Master Windu talked again, " Anakin, you know you have broken an important rule, and as the chosen one you were to teach her padawan to respect and obey the rules, NOT to break them... and..

Anakin cut him off " Just because I am the chosen one does not mean I am made out of stone, with all respect Masters, I have feelings and so does my padawan, but I did not force her to love me o break the rules, she did that by her chocie. She loves me by HER choice! He was mad how dare they say he taught Ashoka to break the rules, and practically say that he forced her to love him!

Obi wan saw he was mad and said " Anakin, please calm down.", Anakin looked at his master and calmed down a bit. Master Windu resumed his speech... " Yes, but you know.. **BOTH** of you knew that this was against the Jedi code, but you deliberately disobeyed it. For that Skywalker you must serve your consequence, for which I am sorry to say that.. Anakin wait for the words he knew the Jedi Master was about to say, he waited with horrible regret and sadness. " you are exiled from the Order." There it was it hit him like a splash of cold water. But right now his main concern was his love, Ashoka.

"And Ashoka?, What will happen to her?" he asked

Yoda answered, " Assigned a new master she will be."... No contact allowed you are to have with her after you leave"

"But.. Anakin started to protest but gave up and said " Of course my Master"

" That will be all Anakin, do not call Ashoka in. I will tell her the news" Obi wan said and followed His old padawan out.

" Anakin!" Ashoka yelled and ran to hug him.. Anakin hugged her but then said " Snips, I am so sorry for all the pain these news are about to cause you but, I have been exiled from the order, I am no longer your Master."

Ashoka broke from their embrace and looked at him with eyes full of anger, hurt,and confusion " No, but you are the chosen one. How could they... she felt like she was going to die, her only master the one she loved with all her heart was leaving PERMENTLY? "No, I will not allow it!"

" But you must, Ashoka... please for me." he told her with sadness in his tone.

She sighed " Do I have any other choice?"

'No, not really. I guess this is good bye Ashoka, I will have to return to Tatoinne (did I spell that right?)... My home planet. I will no longer see you or talk to you. I hope you become a great Jedi, my love." With that he pulled Ashoka for one lat kiss and left. Ashoka just looked at him leave her heart breaking.

Hours later... Ashoka was still in that same spot sitting on the ground starting towards the place her master walked away from her forever...

Obi Wan came up to her and said " Ashoka, you should go rest, its nighttime.. also it has been a hard day for you"

She stood up, looking at Obi wan with rage in her eyes... " Yes it has thanks to you and the council"

"Ashoka, I promise to you that yes I knew but I did not say anything to the council." he tried to continue explaining but Ashoka just walked away from him and ran to her quarters. _Of course he is going to excuse himself! Why would he tell me the truth... oh Anakin If only you knew your master planned to separate us!_

Back in Alderaan...

" So, did the plan work, Demitrti?" Padme Asked

Demitiri went to her and hugged her and said ' yes my love, Skywalker has just been exlied". " I heard and saw it all thanks to the camera I planted in the council's meeting room".

Padme looked at him and said " EXCELLENT. Now, I can go to Coursant and kill the annoying padawan leech that took away my Ani!

**WOW! ASHOKA IS IN DANGER WITH ANAKIN NOT HERE TO PROTECT HER? =( WELL SHE IS A PADAWAN SHE CAN PROTECT HERSELF,,, RIGHT?**

**WELL YOU HAVE TO WAIT TO THE NEXT CHAPPIE TO FIND OUT AND NO PREVIEW THIS TIME. I AM SOO EVIL. LOL JK JK BUT YEAH UMM IF I SPELED ANAKIN'S HOME PLANET WRONG PLEASE CORRECT ME. THANKS GUYS.**

WELL READ AND REVIEW

SWFANFORLIFE


	8. Chapter 8

HEY PEOPLES SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED BUT I AM SOO CLOSE TO FINISHING 2 CHAPTERS THAT I WILL TRY TO UPLOAD THIS WEEKEND. BUT TRUST ME THEY ARE REALLY GOOD LOTS OF DRAMA HAHA.

SO YEAH I WILL HEAR FROM YU SOON


	9. Horrible Birthday

**HEYY GUYS SORRY I HAVE LEFT YOU GYS WITH OUT A STORY FOR A LONG TIME! SCHOOLS BEEN HARD AND I HAVE HAD TONSOF WORK SO I HAVENT HAD A LOT OF TIME TO UPDATE. BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER PLACED A YEAR AFTER ANAKIN'S EXILE. **

A year and a day had passed but Ashoka felt the absence of her master more than ever. Her new assigned master Obi Wan which made things worse since he was Anakin's old master. But since he had not called her for training so al she did was stare at space.

She actually thought she could end up forgetting about Anakin and get on with her goal to become a jedi knight. Today was November 29th her nineteenth birthday, last year Anakin had made her a stone necklace and gave to her as a present " As a symbol of our friendship Snips". he had said. But those were now memeories that made her sad not happy. _beep!_ her comlink said she had message. Wanting to know who it was she answered it.

" Hello Ashoka" said Anakin from his hologram

" oh my god! how did you get on here? this is a private channel?" Ashoka said with shock and hapiness.

" Suprrisingly i was able to hack into their mainframe, which.. was easier than i thought. But enough about me and my hacking, what has been going on with you? I really miss you".

"Um, fine, obi wan is my master but he has not called me in for training. PLus he is so strict and seroius he never loosens up. Not like you." she said sadness in the tone of her voice.

Anakin laughed " He will loosen up in time, trust me he is no that serioius."

" God, but i hate it here! Not beeing next to you , helping you learn. All thanks to the council that couldn't accept our love!" he yelled

"Anakin! do not say that! we knew that sooner or later they would found out, we both new the risks!" she yelled back

Anakin was shocked with anger " So you're saying that this is all our fault? That loving eachother is a bad thing?"

" NO! but... she sighed we need to get on with our lives, i miss you like crazy that doesn't mean im just going to sit there and cry." she said trying to calm him down, which had no effect. Her words angered him more.

"No, you know what my mistake was?... THINKING THAT HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH YOU WAS A GOOD IDEA!"

Ashoka was shocked, angery and well she had many emotions at this moment. " WELL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK, THEN WE DO NOT NEED A RELATIONSHIP!... NOT ANYMORE" "GOOD BYE FOREVER SKYWALKER!"

OMG! HOW SAD RIGHT? YEAH I KNOW BUT DON'T WORRY THEY CANT BE SEPERATED FOR LONG... I WOULD NOT DREAM OF DOING THAT. HAHAHA SO ANYWAYS YU GUYS KNOW THE DRILL. =)

SWFANFORLIFE =)


	10. Breaking Point

**heyy guys! This is the newest chapter of the story which i made with the help reading many other romance/ drama stories on here. dont worry i didnt copy anything just used them as a referance. well anyways yeah do not own star wars or its characters ( so sad i wish i did). **

**enjoy!**

Anakin felt horrible he had practilly taken all of his anger out on poor Ashoka, on her birthday. Wow her 19th birthday, she was a youngling when she was assigned to him. But now Ashoka, his Ashoka was a young woman. He had to see her, his heart was screaming for her. ... HE WOULD SEE HER SOON HE FELT IT.

**Back at corusant**

"Ashoka, please try to focus" Obi wan said trying to hid the frustration in his voice.

" I am trying master, but this is new to me i havnt tried to read someone's mind before, while fighting them!" she said being this was the 5th time obi wan had asked her to focus.

While fighting Obiwan she forgot to block a force attack from him and she was pushed to the wall. " Ashoka! What if this was count Douku you were fighting? You would have been dead! You really need to focus on what you are doing.. it did not take Anakin this long to master this skill!"

That was the breaking point for Ashoka.. **" I AM NOT ANAKIN, MASTER! I AM NOT THE CHOSEN ONE! AND I AM TRYING MY HARDEST TO GET THIS RIGHT BUT YOU NEED TO UNDERSTAND IT IS NEW AND VERY HARD FOR ME! AT LEAST ANAKIN UNDERSTOOD THIS AND WAS NOT YELLING AT ME EVERY MINUTE! IF ONLY THE COUNCIL WHICH INCLUDES YOU, WOULD HAD UNDERSTOOD OUR RELATIONSHIP I WOULD BE TRAINING WITH HIM NOT YOU!" **she yelled but instantly felt ObiWan's hand strike her face, she had gone to far.

" You do not talk to a master like that! Now go to your quarters. We will talk about your atittude when you are cooled down!" he yelled back and left the room leaving a stunned and furious Ashoka on the floor touching her left cheek.

_**no, no he did not just slap me, that is it I am tired of all this yelling and not being able to say what you want! **_she said this as she walked to where all the speeders were. Anakin must be in his home planet Tatooine. That is where i will go. before she left she wrote a note to obi wan and left it in his quaters.

Now she took the speeder and left, heading for Tatooine " I hope you are there Anakin, Because i'm going home to you" she said to herself.

**so what did you think? i know it sounds mean that Obi wan slapped her but i have been in a bad mood lately thanks to my family so i take it out on the poor star wars characters. **

**but anyways r&r **


	11. The Reunion

HEYY MY FOLLOWERS THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS WONDERFUL STORY LOL MANY OF YOU LIKED THE PAST CHAPTER AND I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU =) SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPPIE.

Obi wan walked to his quarters before heading to go talk to Ashoka, he needed to clear his mind, how could he had hit Ashoka. His mind slipped to that scence he saw Ashokas stunned, scared face as she stroked her cheek. He walked into the room and saw a note on his bed. " Hmm, what's that note doing there?"

He grabbed the note and started to read it:

Master Kenobi,

This note is to say good bye. I can't take it anymore all the rules and restricitons. I admit that i went to far but you must understand that i was feeling pressured.

But to the point, I do not feel that i am capable to become a jedi anymore.

But just remeber that you are always like a father to me and I love you very much.

Sincerly,

Ashoka Tano Skywalker

Obi wan couldn't belive it, was Ashoka really resigning? Next to Anakin she was the best padawan they had ever had. Had his actions really taken her to make this horrible decsison?

He had to go talk to her. He ran out of the room and automatically found Rex.

" Rex, have you seen Ahoska anywhere?"

" Not since she ran to the speeders, that is the last time I saw here sir"

'' Thank you" that is all he said before going to Ashoka's room

No, no that is all he yelled in his head as he saw her room empty with none of her belongings. Ashoka had left, what would he tell the concuil?

**Some Where in Tatoonie:**

Ashoka got off the speeder and started to look somewhere for a clue to where Anakin could be.

She walked and walked and walked, and no Anakin in sight. This went on for 3 days.

" God, where are you Anakin?" she said when she heard some familiar beeping.

R2D2? no i must be going crazy after all i havnt had food or water in 3 days.

Anakin looked at the robot, " Where are you taking me?"

He didnt get an answer so just kept on walking following R2. Then he saw someone far away.

He walked up closer and then saw the familiar face, It was Ashoka his Ashoka, he ran as fast as he could.

" Hm, what or who is that running over here?" Ashoka said as she holded her lightsaber close to her.

" Ashoka?, is that you? " she recongized the voice automatically and ran to it but as she ran her knees failed her and she fell to the hot sand.

Anakin reached her, " Ashoka!, whats wrong are you okay?" he said worried.

Ashoka laughed, " yes im fine, i just... tripped thats all. Not wanting to tell him the truth she changed the subject ..."But i cant belive its really you!"

She tried to get up but, once again she weakend legs didnt want to work with her. Anakin caught her and looked at her with worried eyes," Okay what is REALLY wrong with you?"

Ashoka looked at him and said to him softly " I havnt had water or food in 3 days since i left and came looking for you, but see now we are together again.

" What? Ashoka you could have died, come on let me take you to my home and get some water and food in you. Then you can tell me why you left."

Ashoka was scared how would Anakin react if she told him Obiwan had Striked her?

So that is the end of this chap, guys i will get to that important converstion first. but sadly my teachers gave me winter break homework that i need to finish. I wiil try to update today even if i have to stay up super late but i really want you guys to here the conversation.

Love you guys, and rember to review!

swfanforlife*


	12. The Talk

Okay guys here is the moment you have been waiting for... the converstion between Anakin and Ashoka.

They reached the house Anakin lived in which he had lived in when he was a boy before he was taken to be a jedi.

Ashoka was quiet, she hadn't said anything the whole way she was just thinking on how she could ethier lie to Anakin or tell him the truth and see how he would react.

" We're here, home sweet home" he said putting her on the floor. " Are you sure you can walk now?"

"Um, yeah i think so, let me try." ashoka said and she tried to walk and sucessfully her legs moved eventhough she was still dizzy. She smiled proud and happy she didnt have to be carried, even though to tell the truth she loved it when he carried her.

She walked around looking at the plain little house while Anakin got her food and water._ So this is where he lived before he was taken to be a jedi, hmm its small but he had his mother that was enough for them. Now, what can i tell Anakin, i left to find you? It would work but he knows I wouldnt leave my trainning just for him. But if i tell him the truth.. sigh i dont want to hear or see his reaction. What choice did I have... NONE. _

Anakin came with what looked like bread and some water or juice. " Here Snips he laughed as he called her that... "Here's what you need so you can feel better".

Ashoka just smiled and said thank you and started eating.

After she was done Anakin decided to break the ice " Um ashoka, why dont we talk a little about why you left?"

Ashoka wanted to aviod that subject but it wasnt possible at least not with Anakin " Okay you really want to know huh?"

" of course i mean you promised you would continue your training with out me, i thought you would keep it."

Ashoka sighed, " Yes, i know what i promised but... something happend between me and master Kenobi..."

Anakin worried said " What happened?"

NO ANSWER... " Snips tell me what happend i need to know."

Ashoka started to cry " He.. slapped me. but i kinda deserved it because I yelled and lost respect for him pretty much"

Anakin was furious " What! I did not matter, I was the same way and he never laid a hand on me.. it makes no sense."

" Anakin love please calm down, maybe if i hadnt lost my temper that wouldnt had happened. Now lets talk about someting else, like you what have you been doing?'

'No ashoka, what happend with Obiwan is more important right now.. that is all he said and he walked away.

Ashoka sighed knowning that once again he had lost his temper and because of her. She was tired, exthusted and she had berly felt it. All she could do was lay down on the couch and sleep. _maybe tomorow we can talk things out better.. before he decides to do anything stupid._

i know iknow its short. uh thats where my toughts stopped... but kets see what will happen.

thnks for reading UMM review and if you have any chapter ideas please let me know. =)


	13. Decisons

WOW GUYS IT HAS BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I LAST WROTE TO YOU GUYS. TO TELL YOU GUYS THE TRUTH I MISSED YOUR REVIEWS. AND SPECIAL THANKS TO ANAKINxASHOKA504 FOR NOMINTING " A NEW LOVE RISES" FOR HER AWARDS STORY. ENOUGH CHITCHAT HERES THE NEWEST CHAPTER...

WEEKS PASSED...

Anakin stared into the landscape thinking to himself..._ Obi wan hitting Ashoka? It makes no sense he is very patient and calm i mean he trained me the most stubborn person alive. _

" Yes Anakin you are a very stubborn person_._" Ashoka said startaling Anakin

Anakin jumped slightly " Oh god, Ashoka you scared me" he said putting on a fake smile.

Ashoka noticed and went and hugged him, " Hey, please don't freak out on this Obi wan thing please just forget about it'

" No, i can't forget about someone hurting you, the most precious thing in my life"

Ashoka stiffen suddenly, " Anakin, i feel someone else is here"

" Hello to both of you" it was Obi Wan looking at them

Ashoka relased herself from Anakin's tight grip and started walking towrads obi wan. " How did you find me? She hadn't seen anyone in weeks she was actually kind of happy.

Anakin on the other hand was mad, he was fiurious. " How could you, Obi Wan? Hitting Ashoka out of frustration?" he was so close to Obi Wan he could feel his breathing.

" Yes Anakin, what I did was wrong of me so I am here to ask for her forgivness. And to... ask her to come back with me to Courusant" he turned to face Ashoka. " The war is harder thanand next to well Anakin, you are the best fighter we have"

"I can not go back, not if Anakin has to stay exiled."

"ashoka, do you understand, we need you... and sadly Anakin cannot come back to the order without the council's approval".

Anakin decided to speak " Snips, go with him, he is right you are a good fighter and will be a great jedi don't give that up because of me. The safety of the galaxy comes before everything."

Ashoka sighed she had not choice, " Okay, if both of you want me to return i will. Plus, I AM a good fighter." she said and left to the ship.

Obiwan talked " Anakin, I will talk to the council but in order to prove my well your dedication to the order you need to come."

" of course, Obi wan, i will will be there, anything to come back and be Ashoka's master again".


	14. A Dark Path

**HEY GUYS... IM SO HAPPY BECAUSE I GOT MY HAIR CUT PLUS I HAVE A FOUR DAY WEEKEND... YAY! ANYWAYS I'M GONNA BASE THIS CHAPTER ON THE NEW EPISODE " ALTAR OF MORTIS" AND " GOHSTS OF MORTIS" WHICH I TOTALY LOVED BECAUSE WE GET TO SEE ANAKIN SEE HIS FUTURE ++ ASHOKA GOES TO THE DARK SIDE FOR A WHILE! OHH I MADE SOME CHAGES , LIKE PADME IS BACK... =0. * GASP* SO HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER WHICH I NAMED " A DARK PATH".**

Months had passed, Ashoka and Anakin were back in the force as master and padawan. The council had aproved their relationship. But they had been called by the counil and were worried that the council had made up their minds or change their decison. They reached the grand council room and were welcomed by master Yoda.

Anakin talked first " Masters if I may ask, why were we called?"

Obi Wan answered " You were called because we have a mission for you both. We recived an emergency signal somewhere in the north of the outer rim. We need to figure out who it was, and I will be joining you."

Ashoka and Anakin were relived, "Of cousre master" Ashoka said, " When shall we leave?"

" Immediatly, this is very important and urgent. I'll tell rex to get the ship ready. I will be waiting for you both in the hanger". thats all he said and he left and Ashoka and Anakin followed.

What they didn't know was that this mission would be the most difficult mission for all of them. Especially for Ashoka and Anakin.

**HOURS LATER**

'' Anakin, i think this is from the signal came from, but their is no ship around here." Obi wan said

" Youre right, Ashoka, see if you can pick up anything on the radar."

" You got it Skyguy"... Hey ii picked up a massive ship." she said

" What is that? anakin asked, then a huge noise cam from the sip likethey were being pulled.

"what, oh my god, Anakin, Master obiwan this thing is pulling the ship in!"

* darkness*

When they woke they were in a planet. " Sky guy wake up.. look at this place its beutiful"

Anakin woke up, and said " Yes it is but where are we?

" I dont know, I cant give out a signal to find out where we are plus the ship's emergency transmiter doesnt work because it recived great damage".

" Great so we are stuck here for who knows how long." Ashoka said

'' That doesnt really matter right now snips, we need to see if we can find anayone that can help us. Come on now." he said walking towards a trail when he heard a voice.

'' Are you him?"

'Excuse me? Who's there" he asked

" Are you the chosen one? "

Now he was freaked out " Show yourself!"

And she did " Im sorry if I starlted you, but no one has come here." " I sense you need help, follow me i shall take you to the father." She walked

They all did and truthfully they did not know where they were going and who this person was or where they were

''Okay so where are we and more importantly who are you?"

She stayed quiet and continuted walking, Anakin was about to make a remark but strangely he felt that was not quite appropiate.

They reached a tower and they all went inside but Ahsoka and Obi wan were spertated from Anakin. " My father is waiting for him , and you both will stay in this room untill they end their conversation."

Ahoska was now suspicous " Where are we?''

'' You are in Mortis, the force conduit of the whole galaxy, I am daugther, the good side of the force."

'' Okay then, umm im Ashoka Tano, Anakin's padawan."

'And love interest." daughter said

Ashoka turned red, and twisted her golden brown hair out of emberasment. " h- how do you know that?"

She laughed " I know everthing about you, Ashoka."

**In an other part of the tower ( this is going to be a conversation between father and Anakin)**

Anakin walked in to a big room where he saw a old man who seemed to be meditating.

" You're here. I have been waiting for you Anakin Skywalker"

" How do you know my name?"

'' I know all, I know they belive you to be the chosen one, the one that will bring peace to the republic." I Brought you here for a reason."

" Wait, You broguht us here?"

"Yes, but as i said for a reason, you see my days of living are short and i need someone to keep control and my son and daughter. the good and bad sides of the force."

" And you want me to that person?"

"Yes, you are the only one that i would trust to take care of my children."

" I- I cant,Im not the chosen one."

" You will prove if you are or not in time, you are more powerful here since this is the galaxy conduit of the force."

" Now I must take you to meet your friends."

They walked to where Ashoka and obi wan were but Ashoka was not there, obi wan was asleep..

" Obi wan, wake up where is Ashoka?"

" Oh my god, Anakin, i fell asleep where could of she gone."

" My son, he took her."

"Wait What? Why!" Anakin was worried, Ashoka was not stong enough to defend herself.

" All I can say is you have to find her or else.. she may be gone forever"

**OMg! what will happen.? If you saw the Mortis trilogy you may have an idea:) And Padme is coming soon! OOO what wil she do and more importantly what will happen to Ashoka, Why does the son want her and will Anakin find her in time? You will find out very soon.. I PROMISE! Plus i am starting to translate my stories to spanish so maybe just maybe more people will read them? Well you know what to do... LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. A host chosen

**HEYY GUYS SO I GOT LOTS OF REVIEWS ON "A DARK PATH" SO I WANNA SAY THANK YOU GUYS.! SO HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER OF THIS TRILOGY WHICH I CALLED " A HOST CHOSEN". THIS IS ASHOKA, ANAKIN AND THE SON. AND SOME APPERANCES OF THE FATHER. PADME WILL COME A BIT LATER BUT I PROMISE SHE WILL COME. SO LETS START READING.**

**short recap**

**They walked to where Ashoka and obi wan were but Ashoka was not there, obi wan was asleep..**

**" Obi wan, wake up where is Ashoka?"**

**" Oh my god, Anakin, i fell asleep where could of she gone."**

**" My son, he took her."**

**"Wait What? Why!" Anakin was worried, Ashoka was not stong enough to defend herself.**

**" All I can say is you have to find her or else.. she may be gone forever"**

In a tower in the distant part of mortis...

Ashoka woke up in what seemed to be a jail cell . She tried to move but her arms and legs we chanied to a wall.

" Its no use, child. You can not escape from here, you belong to me now." the son said stroking Ashoka's hair.

" What do you mean? I'm sure my master is coming to rescue me. And then you will regret your actions." AShoka said with confidence in her voice.

He lauged like if he was mocking her confidence in Anakin. " Are you sure about that, Ashoka is it? Your beloved master does not now where you are. Anyways you will not be the same person by the time he finds you."

Then he unlocked the braces that restrained her arms and legs, and bit her.

" You are mine now!'' he said with evil pouring out of his voice.

" What have you..." that is all she said before she fainted.

She could feel herself becoming darker as if she was somehow possed.. HATE AND ANGER, all these feelings getting highlighted and more powerful. THEN she awoke.

The son was next to her and she could see her relfection her eyes were now a dark yellow.

" My Ashoka, my aprentice welcome to your new life. The dark side is powerful in you and t suts you perfectly.'' he said

"Yes my master, is there anything you wish for me to do?"

He simled " Yes, as you know Anakin skywalker, your old master will be coming to rescue you. You must make him turn to the dark side. It is the only way we can rule the galaxy. Contact him by the force,Make him belive you are in danger, that will draw him here.

" Of course my master. I will do as you comand." she said and she bowed and left.

**Thats all! hope you liked it. R&R**


	16. The power of the dark side

HEYY GUYS I AM S O HAPPY BECAUSE I GOT LOTS OF REVIEWS ON A HOST CHOSEN. THAT MEANS IM DOING A GOOD JOB. BUT I HAVE A QUESTION THAT I ASKED ONE OF MY REVIEWERS: DO YOU GUYS WANT ASHOKA TO BE EVIL FOR 2 MORE CHAPTERS OR JUST ONE MORE AND SHE GOES BACK TO BEING GOOD? ILL BE WAITNG FOR THE ANSWER. ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER TITLED: DEADLY CONFRONTATiON. P.S. I TOOK SOME LINES FROM "THE ALTAR OF MORTIS"...

Anakin was ready to go and rescue his beloved Ashoka but was stopped by Obiwan who tried to talk some sense into him. " Anakin, you must not act based soley on emotions, think of plan."

''A plan? there is no time, I cannot leave her alone with him, she not strong enough!" he yelled.

" Anakin, please.."

'' You want a plan here: i go find her and rescue her with no harm here!" that is all he said and started to run off to find Ashoka.

He ran untill he stopped by the daughter. " my brother relm is in the east of this planet. But i must warn you that it is strong with the dark side. I wish you luck, you wiill need it."

Anakin noded and left again and he was not gonna stop untill he found Ashoka.

(time Passed)

Anakin ran as hard as he could, forcing himself to run non stop for miles. Fourtuantly, somehow his body responded and gave him enegry and strength. Finally he reached the Son's tower and sensed Ashoka on what seemed like balcony. _Im here AShoka, you will be safe again._

_AShokas pov_

_I can sense him ,he is here close. He plannes to rescue me hahahaa, if only he knew poor foolish Anakin. my master has given me specific instructions, i must turn him to the dark side. I will not fail i am sure of it._

She was cut out from here thought with Anakin's voice " Ashoka, It me Your safe now lets go."

"go? I can't, he- he wont let me." she said with "fear" in her voice.

Anakin was now worried " No, Ashoka I wont let him harm you i promise."

Ashoka started to laugh " You jedi are so gulible. Me get hurt by my own Master?" She now turned to Anakin... Doubtful."

Anakin was now confused, scared, many emotions ran inside him at once. " M-Master? Im your master. Ashoka he has sone something to you, this is not you."

" You're right its not. Its the new me, and i like it. I dont need you anymore."

At that moment Son came in as if in cue. " Good job, Ashoka, he is here. You did your job right."

Ashoka went closer to him " Thank you my master, now what shall we do with him?"

Anakin decied to talk " Ashoka, you love me remeber? How could you do this, talk like that?"

She laughed again " Love you? Never! the only thing i love is my power and my master." with that Son pulled her in and kissed her. The kisss ended leaving Anakin shocked and hurt, Ashoka did not care all she said is "See? I never loved you and i wont."

The son walked towards Anakin.. " You see, Ashoka here is mine now, in the full meaning of the word. She does what ever I tell her is loyal."

" YOu did something to her! ADmit it and i wont hurt you."

Ashoka walked closer also with her hand extened " No, you won't" . SHe lifted her hand and Anakin went unconsius. " so, where do I take him?'

The son answered " To the top level and tied him up. You have my permisson to dowhatever you want to him. But remeber, show no mercy."

" Yes my master." she took Anakin and dragged him where she was indicated. She was gonna have fun , Anakin on the othe hand... was going to suffer.

HOPE YOU LIKED, THIS CHAPTER SCARED ME AS I WAS WRITING! =)


	17. Return to the light

**Heyy my people! Gosh, these months or longer have been so busy so I has no time but I made time every night && wrote in my IPod touch lol . So here it is: "return to the light"**

Ashoka reached the room where she would tourture her Ex-master and was sadly happy about it. She threw him on the hard concrete floor. "Wake up!" she yelled at him and he did.

"Snips, you can fight it! The dark side"

"Shut up! You are ignorrant, if only

you would join us you would see the power of the dark side"

Never! That is not my purpose or yours"

Ashoka decided that the "fun" would begin now; "well then, let's find out shall we?"

She force shocked Anakin, hearing him scream in Pain was music to her ears. She stopped...

Anakin was panting " Ashoka, can't you see he is using you.. He wo.." he was cut of as Ashoka electrocuted him once again.

" you should really stop talking and give up, unless you want to end up dead." she said

"Please stop!" Anakin yelled his body not taking much more

Ashoka laughed " okay, since you begged and that's what I wanted" and she did stop.

Then the son waked in...

" I could hear the screaming from miles away. That means you did a good job, Ashoka." he said with a sinister smile on his face.

Ashoka was proud " thank you Master, do you wish to release him or continue his Torture?" she asked

The son knew Anakin was close to breaking, " no, release him. Our guest must sleep we want him wide awake for tomorrow. I want you to watch him make sure he doesn't try to escape."

"of course my master."

Then he left and Ashoka was about to tie him, but felt that there would be no need for that. " You can sleep now, the only break you will have from your tourtures."

Anakin half-simled " Thank you. Ashoka you are a good person, please my love, do not reduce yourself to this."

"Anakin, stop! Unless you want no sleep and all night tourtre sessions.

Anakin knew he was warned and went to sleep.

About the middle of the night

Ashoka was fast asleep, her body tired from watching Anakin. She was dreaming: she was in a planet & was fighting a battle. She heard a voice that said " come on snips you can do this. You know what to do keep fighting!" it sounded like Anakin.

She heard another voice that said " no, you are my slave now and will be powerful with the dark side."

"Get out of my head! Now, please. Ani help me!" she yelled her night terror causing a horrible pain in her head.

Anakin woke up hearing Ashoka's frantic yells. "Ashoka wake up!" he yelled shaking her awake.

She woke up in a daze "what happend?"

Anakin looked at her in confusion " you don't? How? You had a nightmare and yelled my name."

She smiled and looked like she was back again, Anakin was gonna prove it with something simple, a kiss.

He leaned towered her and kissed her and she didn't fight back instead she complemented his kiss, his passion.

" How beautiful!" the son said walking towered them "My apprentice and a scum of Jedi kissing in love." he pulled Ashoka away from Anakin. He forced her to look at him " you little brat! You are dark you do not love!"

Ashoka responded Finally back into the light side. " I'm not like you! I am to be a great Jedi like my real master, Anakin."

She felt brave but also scared, she had no idea how the son would react but she knew that by the look of fury in his eyes it was not good.

" you worthless girl! you think you can turn your back on me so easily? You will be dead first!" he yelled as the threw he towered a wall with great speed you could not see what had happened if you blinked

Ashoka screamed and hit the wall so hard it made a huge dent.

"ashoka!" Anakin yelled, then he Lunged for the son & shalsed him with his lightsaber. " you have no heart, you. ARE the trash!"

The son counter attacked and said " me? You have no idea what YOUR future holds!" he said

" I know my future, I am the chosen one & I shall bring order." Anakin said

Then the father walked in " stop at once! My son you know not what you do! I command you to end your fight & leave these two alone you have done enough damage! Now leave!" he said

The son smiled " Of course father, I shall leave them alone for a while, haha" his laugh shook Anakin to the core. The son left and Anakin ran to Ashoka.

" Snips wake up please I can't be so close to losing you again" he said and felt a hand on his shoulder.

"She is fine, she will be conscious in a couple of hours. Take her here there is a bed she can rest in." it was a small bed it looked like it fit one person. Anakin laid her down and say next to her.

The father spoke again with compassion in his voice " she is strong, like her master. You must be strong and set a good example... but you & ashoka and obi wan must leave soon. my son will not stay away for long." he stroke Ashoka's hair and left leaving then alone.

Will she be okay? Can they leave before the son comes to make more Havoc?.. All these question were in Anakin's head. He had to come up with the correct answer soon

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! I'M SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE. R&R**

**(WRITING NEXT CHAPTER STARTING TOMOROW)**


	18. The truth is told

**Heyy guys I have got wonderful reviews on the last chapter & I have spring break this week so I'm gonna try to write at least 2 chapters.  
Here is the next one, I put a month time-lapse so hope u enjoy**

  
**One month passed...**

Ashoka had woken up & Anakin, obi wan and her had left Mortis and had returned to courusant. Ashoka had gone to her quarters and she was greeted by a face she didn't plan to meet.

"Ashoka, you're back!" said Padme with a smile on her face

Ashoka felt uneasy but tried to push away the feeling. " Senator, what a surprise, how have you been?"

Padme's smile Disappeared instantly " Not good. Mad actually, and it's all YOUR fault Ashoka. You took the happiness out of my life!"

Ashoka was confused "Beg pardon? I don't understand."

"Do not act stupid with me! You took Anakin, you made him hate me!"

Ashoka understood " Padme, I Didn't make him hate you! You did by cheating on him on Aldderan." she said calmly

Padme got mad and slapped her..  
" That's a lie! You got in the way of our relationship, you stupid brat! You are not even fit to be a Jedi, Jedi mind their own business!"

Ashoka had enough " Stop! You have no right to talk to me like that." 

"really?... You don't know how close we were to be back together. But you wouldn't die, no Anakin had to save your pathetic life! ... You should have stayed with the son, it was working perfectly! Anakin was about to give up but you had to become good again!"

Ashoka was baffled " how did you know that?"

Padme laugh " because I have been planning all of it! Yes, even I have to do dirty work once in a whlie, Demitri helpped with the first part, then the som well he was easy to convince with his hate for Jedi and all...but none of my plans worked thanks to you and Ani!"

Ashoka was scared " senator, h how could you do that?"

Padme walked out of her quarters and said "Easy, I hate you, want Anakin back and you are in my way. So I would watch my back if I was you, you don't know when some thing might happen. Oh, say hi to Ani for me." she laughed as she left leaving a scared Ashoka behind.

Ashoka was shocked " Padme did all that? My god, I have to tell Anakin and stop her before she strikes again."

She went outside and found Anakin, he walked towards he noticed she was uneasy " Ashoka, are you okay?"

Ashoka shook her head " No, I'm not. I need to tell you something important."

"okay what is it?"

Ashoka was about to tell him when Padme walked through the hall, she stopped and put on a big smile  
" Hello Anakin, Ashoka."

Anakin saw Ashoka's big change in attitude but tried to ignore it. " Hello pa.. Senator." he said bowing

Padme took this as an opportunity to make Ashoka jealous, " Oh, Anakin you don't need to be so formal, I'm sure Ashoka won't say anything. Right Ashoka?"

Ashoka eyed her and said " Ofcourse senator. I know that you and my master are close friends."

Anakin and Padme smiled, Anakin had no idea Ashoka knew about Padme and his past relationship.

Padme smiled and said " Good, I would hate to lose MY friendship with Anakin.. Well I must get going, it was nice talking to you Ani." she hugged him looking at Ashoka with a smirk on her face. Then she left knowing she had done well. 

Ashoka was Angery, especially when Padme called him ANI, she tried to conceale he emotions but failed. " Anakin, I'm not feeling so well, I'm gonna go rest in my quarters for a bit if you don't mind."

Anakin was more concerned now, " are you sure we can go to the med bay if you want."

" No! Just leave me alone please, Anakin. Go talk to Padme if you want!" she yelled and ran toward her quarters, leaving a shocked Anakin behind.

Anakin was really shocked , why would Ashoka be jealous? He wasn't going to let her go like that, so he ran towards Ashoka's quarters as well.

**Ashoka's room..  
**  
Ashoka reached her room and went toward the window. " Why? Why does she want to make my life a living nightmare? It's not my fault Anakin left her! Anyways he doesn't hate her, he hugged her just fine.. "

" Just because i am hurt with her doesn't mean I have to be rude." he said cutting her off.

Ashoka turned around " W.. What are you doing here? And how did you read my thoughts?"

Anakin kept a serious face " I wanted to know what was wrong and I now I have a idea plus you weren't thinking you were talking out loud and I just happened to walk in and hear." 

"oh, but still did you want to talk about something?''

Anakin walked towards her " yeah, i do, but its complicated."

He walked her towards a small balcony they all ahd in their rooms '' Try your best to tell me."

She sighed "Okay, When we retured, I went into my room and Padme was there. We talked, more she yelled at me and then she said something shocking... Everything that happened to me well us was planned by HER."

Anakin released her hand, " What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. She screamed it at my face, she also told me to watch my back, like she had something else planned."

Anakin walked away " I want to belive you but understand that I have been good friends with the senator since I was small.. she's always seems so kind and innocent."

Ashoka was getting irritated " Well now we can see she is not. If you don't belivie me, here's proof." she opened a hologram from the survelience camera the council had installed for safety.

Anakin watched the video in schok and disbelif, Padme looked so evil like a sith. So diffrent from the Padme he had known and that had been his WIFE.

" Ashoka, we had to put a stop to this, we must tell the council. Padme is a threat to you and could be one to the whole order."

Ashoka looked at him with fear " Are you sure? What if she hurts you next. I'm okay with her hurting me but You i couldn't live with that."

Anakin hugged her " oh snips, do not worry we will both be fine i promise."

She nodded '' okay, we should contact the council and stop that senator."

**WELL GUYS, THERE IT IS. IM SOO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT I GOT SICK PART OF THIS WEEK AND JUST SLEPT AND ATE. BUT IM DOING BETTER AND FINISHED IT. HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND YEP I DECIDED TO HAVE THE COUNCIL INSTALL SURVELINCE CAMERAS FOR SAFETY. BUT HEY THEY CAME IN PRETTY HANDY, RIGHT? YOU KNOW THE DRILL. R & R  
**


	19. The right decision is always right

**Heyy! Wow I can not believe I still have followers since I took like years with this chapter. But I had like 5 weddings to go to one Saturday after another so now I am rested and ready to go! :) I had a question I do not remember from who but asking me something about padme's actions and her cheating on Anakin & wanted me to explain so here it is: Padme cheasts on Anakin because she somehow slips and starts falling in love w/ Demitiri since they have know eachother for a long time just like Ani and her. Sadly, Anakin finds out, Padme sees Ashoka as a threat and starts working secretly with the son & douku and leads us to this chapter. I hope that answered that persons question who sadly I forgot thief name. ( sorry, if u read this chapter let me know that u asked the question)**

**Anyways here is the chapter, we are getting Close to the end of the whole story!**

The next day:

Ashoka had woken up to her regular routine. Ate breakfast with Barris, then trained with Anakin for at least 3 hours. But she still felt really uneasy and nervous. She couldn't help it she was really worried about what Padme was doing and what she might be planning.

" Ashoka.. Snips."

" huh? Sorry Anakin, I was distracted." she said returning back to reality

Anakin laughed " yeah I can see that. You've been like this since we talked yesterday. I think it is best that we tell the council."

"No! What if she does me.. YOU any harm because we talk. I can't risk your safety, Ani" she said with worry in her tone.

" Ashoka, nothing will happen. I promise" he said and walked up and hugged her. " now come on, we should go get the footage you should me."

They walked outside and headed to her room. Ashoka was divided on what to do. She wanted to talk to the counil and stop all that Padme was doing but her fear was getting the best of her .

"Ashoka, I got the video. Let's go and end Padme's madness once and for all."

Ashoka just nodded and followed him until they reached the council room. They were greeted by obi-wan...

2 weeks pass: Padme was convicted guilty of her actions and sent to exile on Naboo by the senate. Ashoka and Anakin were doing better than ever on their relationship of almost 1 year...

Anakin was in his room. " Come on you faced Several separatists but now you decide to get nervous? Its Ashoka, you love her and it is an easy question to ask." he said to himself.

**Okay I'm gonna leave you hanging.. What do you think Anakin is gonna ask Ashoka? Thankfully I am half way done the next chapter which is very long since there are 3 more before the grand finale so you guys know what to do! Review and rush me so I can get all the chapters done faster! :)**


	20. The start of a romantic new futue

**Hi! So the chapter is finally up and I hope I still have some followers.. I hope! :) Well, read, read, read & please no MEAN reviews I don't like them and they make me sad :(**

Anakin and Ashoka were in Ananni, spending some time together but little did Ashoka know he had a very special supprise planned.

He was outside in the balcony in black jeans and a navy blue shirt that was somewhat tight on him but he didn't mind one bit. He was looking at the ring he planned to give Ashoka..

He invited her to a Dinner at the beach and she was getting ready.

" Hey, there." She said

Anakin turned around and saw an Ashoka he had never seen. She was wearing a black short dress with golden- metallic sandels. Her hair was in a loose bun. " Wow. You look... Wow." he said

" Thanks, you dont look so bad yourself, Ani." she said.

He pulled her close, and stroke her face. " You know, I never noticed how brown you're eyes are." he said softly.

" Love, I love the compliment and all but I am kind of hungry."

Anakin chuckled " Always thinking of food, snips. Let's get going everything Is set." he took her hand and started walking to the table he had set on the sand.

Ashoka was in awe " Wow, this is amazing."

**A couple of hours later...**

" well, the dinner was amazingly delicious. I don't think I can eat another bite." she said

Anakin smiled " Ashoka, you know I love you with all my heart and i want to be by your side always. That's why I need to ask you.. Ashoka my love will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He took out a ring, it was simple but beautiful.

Ashoka gasped " Yes, Yes!" she wrapped herself around him.

"I love that answer." he said and released her from him, took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger.

" I love you so much Ashoka, I pomise you i'll make you happy always." he said and pulled her in for a kiss, it was the longest kiss they had ever had.

They walked back to the beach house, never taking their eyes of each other. Anakin sat on the bed and stared at Ashoka. She noticed him and smiled, she walked to the bed and kissed his cheek " You should get some sleep, you look tired and you planned an extremely wonderful night."

Anakin smiled " hmm.. then you should come to the bed with me Mrs. Skywalker."

" I'm not a skywalker yet, Ani plus I am going to take a long bath so you ARE going to bed." she said as she walked to the Bathroom.

" Fine, Ashoka. Have a nice bath." he said as he closed his eyes. To his surprise he fell asleep fast.

Little did they know that their vacation would be cut short by the council. Only the force knows what they had planned for them.

**Sorry for the wired ending but I had no idea how to end it. Btw, Ananni is a totally made up planet. BUt the next chapter Is HALFWAY done.. I SWEAR! :)**

**R & R and I may give you guys a sneak peak of the next chapter. 2 more until the Grand Finale.**


	21. The Reconcilation

**Yay! This chapter is done, I had to work a lot on it since There is a kind of shocking turn here but I hope you guys like it, plus today I got the book version of revenge of the sith! Thank you borders! :P**

**2 weeks and half:**

The concuil had been some what shocked with Anakin and Ashoka getting married but they had aproved it. Who knew it could had good consequences for the order. The two of them couldnt be more happier, well until they found out Padme was back and was senator again. Ashoka was worried, she knew Padme would know about their wedding and only the force knew what she had in plan. But she didn't let that bug her much since she did want to buy a simple but pretty wedding dress. She was about to leave to Corusant's plaza when someone knocked on her door. She went to open it and saw Obi-wan.

" Ashoka, some one wishes to talk to you. It's important."

" Who is it?" she was eger to leave but she did sense it was important.

" It's.. Senator Amidala." he said

Ashoka gasped what was Padme doing here? " Pa... The senator? What does she want?"

Obi- wan put her hand on her shoulder " She said she wanted to make things up and apologize. I didn't sense any trickery."

" Okay. Where is she?" she wasn't excited about talking to her but if she did want to make things up then Ashoka would make peace.

" she is on the 2nd floor of the building , outside... Oh and Ashoka, don't do anything reckless." he said as Ashoka walked away

" Anakin Skywalker is my master, I can't promise you anything. Recklessness is my basic teaching."

She reached the 2nd floor and saw Padme from the window. She was wearing a knee-length champagne dress, it suited her. Here we go she thought to herself.

" Padme, you wanted to see me?"

Padme smiled at her and hugged her "

Ashoka, im so sorry about everything. I acted so stupid."

The hug took Ashoka by surprise but it felt good, sincere. Padme realized her and walked to the balcony " Can you find it in your hear to forgive me?"

Ashoka sighed the hug was sincere and so was the apology. Padme was really regretting all of her past actions. " of course I do, you are my friend."

Padme turned to her and smiled " Thank you, you don't know how much it means to me. Anyways, I heard you and Anakin are... Getting married."

" yes, we are. I hope it doesnt cause a problem between us.. Again." Ashoka said with a litle fear in her voice

" of course not. I know i lost Anakin and it was all my fault. He has a right to live and love. " she said with a little guilt and sadness in her voice. " you must be nervous, and busy."

Ashoka laughed " not so much busy as nervous. All that I need is my dress."

Padme knew she was maybe going to far by saying this but it came out anyway " well if you want I can help you find one. Take it as a sign of appreciation for your forgiveness."

Ashoka was stunned. Padme took the news well and wanted to rebuild their friendship " Okay. Sounds like a good idea I was going to go to the plaza and look at some dresses there."

" sounds like a plan. Want to get going?"

" come on then. The dress is the only thing Ani doesn't know about, and I plan to keep it that way. " she said

Padme laughed " he is very curious.. Keeping it hidden will be hard."

" yeah, but I will not let him see it At ALL" Ashoka said

They reached the plaza, Rex had been nice enough to drive them there and left them the speeder for them to drive around. About an hour later, they had found the perfect dress. It seemed like Padme and Ashoka had never had problems like they were the best of friends and they both liked that.

" Wow Padme its almost going to be night, we should head back. Come on I'll drop you off at your apartment." Ashoka said

" you're right. I didn't even notice time pass." Padme said

**20 min later..**

Ashoka reached the temple and went to her room in order to hide the dress, just when Anakin knocked. " Ashoka, you there?"

" Yeah, I'll be right out." she said as she threw the bag in the closet. She went and opened the door. " hey there. What's up?"

Anakin looked inside " nothing much I just didn't see you all day. Well, can I come in?"

" yeah. Sorry." she said.

" So how was your day?" Anakin asked as he stroke her hair.

She smiled " well, i went looking for the wedding dress at the plaza.. I went with um, Padme."

" what? Are you okay.. Did she.. " he was freaking out

Ashoka laughed " Ani.. Anakin. Hey!" that got his attention, " I'm fine, she came and we talked, she apologized and it was sincere so I decided to invite her to come with me. Anyways don't worry, i didn't sense any lying or tricks in her voice. She..was really truthful so I decided to give her a second chance."

Anakin smiled " Well, if she is being truthful then I have nothing to worry about. Actually, I'm kind of glad you both made up. Hate and fear is a path to the dark side. Now... can I see the dress?" he said with a smirk

" No, not until the wedding day so in about 3 weeks." she said

" But I want to see it, please?" he said pulling her close to him

Ashoka pushed him to the door " Nope. Sorry. Now you should go rest, you seem like you are about to pass out of exhaustion. "

"but..I."

" bye, Skyguy. Love you" she said as she closed the door. She laughed, sometimes Anakin was way to curious. It would lead him to trouble soon.. She knew it.

**At Padme's Apartment:**

_**Padme sighed, she was happy. All that hate was making her sick and it felt good to be friends with Ashoka again. She was like the sister she never had. Anyways, she ruined the relationship with Anakin, Ashoka had no fault it in it. Married, they are getting married. She chuckled, she hoped everything went well for them and that Anakin didn't see the dress, he was very curious, too curious for his own good.**_

**Well did you like the ending? I felt bad making Padme seem bad so I got her and Ashoka to be friends again. And just as Ashoka, I am keeping the dress a secret. Plus I have read the most amazing stories of Ashoka and Darth Vader this one is my favorite: Sanctioned by an angel: ****.net/s/6595037/1/**

**R&R and let me know if you liked "sanctioned by an angel"**


	22. The WeddingGrand Finale

Archive Spam Delete Move to Labels More

1 - 5 of 5

Archive Spam Delete Move to

Labels

More

4 of 5

**Okay this is the most exciting chapter for me because it is the wedding, it may have twist and turns because I am writing the chapter right now, thanks to my insomnia so okay let's get started. Btw, it is going to be a some what traditional wedding w/ bridesmaids and some one walking the bride down the aisle.**

They were both very excited, it was the best day of their lives. For Anakin it brought some memories of his wedding with Padme but he pushed these away. This was different. That was the past and this was the present. He was going to marry the woman he loved, his sinnpy padawan that had stolen his heart. His outfit was the same: a black Jedi robe but the only diffrent detail was the crystal necklace Ashoka had given him a couple of years ago. He had never worn it but he always had close when he slept, never losing it. He chuckled " I can't believe I am stil nervous." he walked to the window looking at the sunrise, he started to remeber his mother. She would have loved Ashoka, she was a female version of him. Stubborn, confident, reckless and caring. " Mom, I really wish you could have been here. You would have loved her mom, she is amazing, and cares about everyone just like you. I love her and I know this is the right choice because the council bow and approve not like my marriage with Padme.. Mom, I love you and miss you every day." he said and walked away from the window feeling happy and calm. He walked out the door and headed to the top balcony of the elegant Naboo building.

" You look beautiful, Ashoka" Padme said. Ashoka had asked for her help. She couldn't say no, their friendship had been progressing well and it was a way to show Ashoka how thankful she was for her forgiveness.

" You really think so?" Ashoka said. The poor thing was shaking so much, the bouquet almost slipped from her hand. She couldn't believe it, she was actually going to marry the man he loved. It was no longer a dream. A dream she had dreamed so many nights. " I just need to finish the marking on your right arm and get my self dressed and we are all set." Padme said as she finished the gold streak that connected to the flower on Ashoka's hand. " okay, done. Now, wait here while I go fix myself up... And please stay pretty." she said as she ran to the Mirror and fixed her hair and makeup.

Then some one knocked the door. Padme went and got it since she was done getting ready. It was Obi-wan " Hello Padme, you look beautiful."

"thank you Obi wan. I suppose you ate looking for Ashoka, correct?"

He smiled " yes, I am. Where.."

Ashoka walked to them " Obi wan, you couldn't walk slower?" she said with a teasing smile

" You look wonderful, Ashoka. Anakin will be very happy. Now, come it's time." he grabbed her arm and started to walk out with Padme behind them.

The balcony was filled with Knights, padawans and some senators. Anakin was on the far side wearing his Jedi robes with a smile on his face. Then.. He saw her in a beautiful cream dress that when touched with sunlight sparkled and gave the appearance of dimonds. He scanned her until she saw the smile on her face, she was looking straight at him. He was surprised to see obi wan walking her towards him with only Padme in the back In a silver simple dress, not like those she usually wore. Then Ashoka reached him and Obi wan passed her left hand to his mechanical one and said " Take care of her, not just a your padawan but now as your wife. May the force be with you both." then he walked to the right side next to Padme.

" now, Jedi, senators and friends. Today gathered we are to join two persons in matrimony." said a man who nethier Ashoka nor Anakin recognized.

" together these two great Jedi have done many things bringing us closer to the end of this war. And two fall in love and love each other unconditionally to the point to break a law, a way they live by is a demonstration of how big and unbreakable their love is."

Ashoka looked at Anakin and smiled, for her this was a dream she was in and she loved it. Anakin turned to face Ashoka and said " Ashoka, it seems like it was just yesterday when I met you. I have seen you grow, learned and become a great Jedi. But, today I will see you as my wife, my treasure and my friend for eternity. I promise you I'll always be with you and will always love and protect you. For as long as I shall live." he finished his sentence with a knot in his throat and tears in his eyes. With this Obi- wan gave him a ring which he put on Ashoka's right ring finger.

" Anakin, the day I became your padawan was the best day of my life. I got to know you, and eventually fall in love with you. Now, today I can say that you are mine and I will love and treasure you always." Padme now gave Ashoka the Anakin's ring and Ashoka put it on his finger.

" Let these ring be public demonstration of their love of each other. Now, be the power given to me, I pronounce you husband and wife. Anakin.. You may kiss your wife." the man said.

Anakin pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. He could feel her emotions and he saw that they were feeling the same things: Love, happiness and passion. They broke the kiss and stared at each other, looked at the happy crowed clapping and started to walked toward the inside of the building.

The rest of the evening went rapidly, both of them thanking and hugging people, some they knew and some they didnt.

After the short reception, they walked to the lake house Padme had gotten them as a wedding gift. It was close by to where the wedding was held and it seemed romantic to walk. They reached it and Anakin took Ashoka in his arms and carried her in the room. " Ani, let me down, Ani!" she said in between laughs.

" okay, I will." he said and threw her to the bed since he was really close to it. But Ashoka, landed and jumped off it and on to the wood floor onto her stomach and didn't move.

" Ashoka! Are you okay?" he ran to her, turned her around only to see her cracking up, tearing up with laughter.

" you should have heard yourself. You worry to much,love."

Anakin smirked " well, well mrs. Skywalker, now I will get revenge for this little prank." he said and went on top of her.

" Now, Anakin. Revenge isn't the Jedi way but if you want it so much you will follow me to the bed and you can get your revenge. Oh and officially it's Tano-Skywalker." that all she said since once again she was thrown much slowly on the bed and the rest would be the greatest night and years of their lives. Since they proved that in all situations and difficulties a new love did rise.

**The end!**

**Did you guys like? I know the finale sounds weird but, for the record, writing while watching a Mexico- USA soccer on the tv in your room is quite hard since you are screaming at players and referees since you don't wanna lose your 20 bucks. Lol well I was thinking should I let this marriage go on halfway between revenge of the sith or how and when shall I end it since I really wanna start on a squeal!**


	23. Fake Interest

**Palpatine/Sidious POV:**

I could feel their fear, her terror to sleep at night and his fear that she will end up causing damage to herself.

It was wonderful! I had a new goal: Make Ashoka Skywalker break, therefore causing Anakin to turn making her dreams come ture. Now, just to put seeds of fear into her mind.

Icontacted Anakin, " Chancellor. Is everything okay?"

" Yes, everything is fine, could you tell Ashoka I wish to talk to her?"

" Yes of course. Would you like me to go also?

" If you don't mind my boy I wish to talk to her alone. Get to know her."

Anakin seemed confused " Uh...of course I will give her the message chancellor."

" Thank you Anakin." I ended the conversation . I didnt need anything more from him...anything good anyway. Now, my plan begins.

**Ashoka/ sidious POV**

She kissed my neck " I'll wear it more often."

I headed to Chancellor Palpatine's office. I had a starnge feeling about this but I brushed it off. One of the gaurds next to the office enternce asked for my name. " I am Ashoka Tano-Skywalker. The chancellor requested my presence."

He opened the door and I entered... It looked like my nightmare, Blood red carpet. " Hello my dear." It was the chancellor. I bowed head in respect.

" Hello chancellor. I hope you are well?"

" Yes. my dear, but you.. look tired. Have you been getting sleep?"

I laughed slightly " I have not gotten much sleep lately with all the missions and the..." wait i couldn't tell him about my nightmares. Anakin was his close friend, he would tell him and that was not an option. " Ashoka?" I was taken out of my thoughts " Um yes?"

" Please sit down. I can not help but notice something wrong, you are usually so alret. Is their something you want to talk about?

Tell me tell me! I hungered for her break down... I needed it

She started to talk " Chancellor, i can't. I shouldn't trouble you with my personal problems."

I grew impaitent but smiled " My dear, it is no trouble. think of me as a friend, a keeper of secrets."

" Well, I have been having nightmares"

I acted concerned " Nightmares? of what?

**Ashoka POV:**

I told him, he seemed like a person of trust. " Of... Anakin. Horrible.." i felt my voice crack, I could not hold back my tears and broke down. " He turns to the dark side.. I..I" He took me into his arms in a comforting hug " My dear it was only a nightmare, have you told Anakin?"

I looked away " No."

" If you wish I can contact him and.."

"No!..no he can't know. they are nightmares, nigtmares do not come true."

He smiled " Well if that is your wish, It will be a secret amongs us, hmm?

We talked for a long time, it was night when the chancellor said it was late and that I should get going to not cause Ani worry.

" Remeber..your secret is safe."

" Yes. Of course, good night chancellor."

**Sidious: **

I granted her a good night, she had finally borken down! Now the next part was simple: Contact Anakin and tell him of course add a little lie here and there. But, I had to give time contact the girl at least two more times. I smiled, Anakin Skywalker will turn and the sith will rule the republic!

**Anakin POV**:

Ashoka came back, she seemed tired but relaxed not so tensed up.

" Love, did the chancellor want something important?"

She turned to face me " He said he wished to get to know me better so we just talked. He is very a nice and interesting man. I now know why you are so close to him."

I smiled " I am glad both of you are geting closer. He is a good friend he has been mine ever since I came to the temple as a kid."

She came to the bed dressed in her pijamas, the blue silk ones I loved. " Mm, I love that color on you."

I started to kiss her neck, making her breath a little harder and smile. " Ani.."

" I love you Ashoka"

" Prove it." she said and I started to. We kissed passionatly, almost forgeting to breath. She started to take her clothes off and so did I.

**Ashoka POV:**

I craved Anakin's love, his kisses after avoiding him so much. I let him guide me, it felt like our honeymoon only a thousand times better. I loved this way of not sleeping because I knew I would enjoy it.

**Okay. The next chapeters will have more of Palpatine/ Ashoka. I had never ended a chap. with a love scence so i decided to try it out.. Hope you guys liked it.**


End file.
